


More Sex

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Romance, Boys In Love, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Idiots in Love, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:38:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: While relaxing and having some downtime together, Antonio and Lovino have a very...interesting conversation, to say the least. Hilarity ensues.Oneshot/drabble





	More Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Discussion

Antonio sat down on his  couch with a sigh. He was bored. He had already watered his turtles, and  fed his tomatoes...(or was it the other way around?). Hmm, what to  do... he looked at his boyfriend Lovino, who was minding his own  business and reading something. Oh, and he was on the other side of the  couch too. 

"Lovi..."

Lovino sighed impatiently. "What the fuck do you want?"

He felt something nudge  his arm gently and when he looked, one of his beloved turtles had  crawled up on the couch. Toni smiled sweetly. "We should have more  sex..."

Lovi choked.  _ "Excuse me?!" _

Toni giggled. "Recent studies show Feli and Ludwig do it almost four times a week~"

"Do you think I care what my idiot brother and that--that  _ potato _ do in their fucking free time?!"

Toni blinked. He was  used to his boyfriend's temper, but honestly he didn't like to upset  him--no matter how many times it actually did happen.. As the turtle  started to crawl up on his shoulder, he gave a small smile. "Mm...well  I'm just saying we're much better at it, Lovi."

Lovino groaned loudly and covered his red face. Like a tomato, Toni thought, chuckling to himself. 

Lovi paused. "...we are, aren't we?" And was it Antonio's imagination, or did he sound a little proud of it too?

"Because Ludwig's all  like," Lovino crossed his arms and made an exaggerated grumpy  expression. " 'Feli! I told you to spread your legs at a 60 degree  angle, and to lift your booty 6% in the north-north east!' " 

Antonio smirked.

Lovino changed his face to adopt the overly innocent expression of his brother. "' _ Ve~ve! _  Luddy! What are we doing-is this some kind of new training..? Oh! Luddy  wants to train on the mattress!' " Toni was doubled-over on the couch,  his face in his hands, warm laughter exploding from him. " 'Fine by  me...Oh look! A shadow shaped like a rabbit~!'

Antonio was clutching  his sides, he was laughing so hard. Lovi smirked, satisfied: he pulled  off a spot-on imitation of Ludwig Beilshmidt and Feliciano Vargas.

Toni slowly calmed down, wiping his eyes. He smiled at his boyfriend, who blushed and calmly picked up his book again. 

"Er...yeah...that just  happened..." Lovino mumbled. He was still looking smug, but a light  blush covered his cheeks. Toni smiled: he really was so adorable-even if  he  _ had _ just made comments like  _ that _ .

Suddenly he grabbed Toni  and kissed him, almost knocking the larger man off the couch. He  straddled him passionately; Toni buried his fingers in his fine dark  hair (expertly finding the curl); and they soon lost themselves in each  other... It was good.

Yeah, they were definitely better than Feli and Luddy.


End file.
